


Powroty

by dede_fabulous



Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Reunions, camille loves his friend very much
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: 04 maja 1789Stany Generalne zbierają się pierwszy raz od stu pięćdziesięciu pięciu lat. Jest to czas nowych zmian, ale i starych przyjaźni.
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins & Maximilien Robespierre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Powroty

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykuję to mojej wspaniałej Prouvaire, która każdego dnia jeszcze jakoś daje radę wysłuchiwać mojego biadolenia i poświęca uwagę każdej mojej pracy, cokolwiek bym nie napisał lub narysował.

04 maja 1789

Po wielu tygodniach, miesiącach oczekiwania i żmudnego wybierania deputowanych, nadszedł dzień, w którym po stu pięćdziesięciu pięciu latach Stany Generalne miały się zebrać po raz kolejny.   
W powietrzu czuć pewne napięcie i strach przed nieznanym, jednak prócz tego jest to czas wesoły - wszyscy w głębi swoich serc mają nadzieję na nadejście zmian. Zmian na lepsze.   
W kościołach paryskich odbywają się msze za opiekę niebios nad trzema obradującymi stanami. W centrum miasta defiliują ich przedstawiciele; wśród tłumu zdecydowanie jednak dominuje czerń - kolor formalnego stroju deputowanych stanu trzeciego. Nad nimi, na balkonach, rozradowani mężczyźni wymachują kapeluszami, a kobiety uśmiechają się do przechodzących reprezentantów.   
Camille Desmoulins wyszedł właśnie z kawiarni i z opuszczoną głową stanął nonszalancko oparty o ścianę budynku. Chciał udać obojętność na ten cały spektakl, radość nawet. Ba, jej udawać nawet nie musiał, gdyż odczuwał ją naprawdę - po prostu nie wypełniała go na tyle, na ile by chciał. Wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że sam nie został wybrany. A tyle przecież zrobił: z Paryża powrócił do rodzinnego Guise, starał się wsławić jako mądry, wykształcony syn swojego popularnego w lokalnych kręgach ojca! Przeszedł nawet przez pierwsze głosowanie, był pewny zwycięstwa! Gdyby tylko nie ten durny wierszyk szkalujący szlachtę, opublikowany przez niego kilka tygodni wcześniej... 

\- Camille? Camille Desmoulins? - usłyszał nagle czyjś głos. 

Ściągnął brwi zdziwiony i skierowawszy swój wzrok ze swoich butów na nieznajomego, zaczął go lustrować go od stóp do głow.   
Przed nim stał, najwyraźniej, jeden z deputowanych trzeciego stanu. Ubrany cały na czarno w przepisowy strój, z trikornem w tym samym kolorze na białej peruce. Wyglądał na dosyć młodego i był od Camille'a niższy o kilka centymetrów. Buty miał wypolerowane na błysk, a halsztuk bardzo starannie zawiązany na kokardkę. Chłopak przeniósł swój wzrok jeszcze wyżej, na twarz obcego; twarz o mocnej szczęce usiana była drobnymi acz wyraźnymi bliznami po ospie. Chociaż po chwili, stwierdził w myślach Camille, można by uznać kilka z nich za piegi. Skierował swój wzrok jeszcze wyżej. O dosyć zadarty nos opierały się okulary, za którymi z ciekawością i niedowierzeniem błyskała para zielonych oczu.

Te oczy. 

Te zielone oczy!

Och, wszędzie by je rozponał! 

\- Maxime?! 

Na twarzy przybysza rozbłysnął uśmiech, tak uwielbiany przez Camille'a za czaów szkolnych, po czym pokiwał energicznie głową. 

\- Na Boga, Maxime!! - młody dziennikarz praktycznie rzucił się na kolegę, by zamnąć go w silnym uścisku swoich ramion. Objął go ciasno w pasie i oparł się czołem o jego ramię. 

\- Tyle czasu minęło... Tyle lat... - wyjąkał przejęty, swoim zwyczajem. 

Zdziwiony i społecznie raczej niezręczny Robespierre nie wiedział na początku, co powinien uczynić z własmymi rękoma, jednak w końcu powoli i on objął dawnego przyjaciela. 

\- Wiem - odpowiedział spokojnym głosem. - Ale i ja niezmiernie cieszę się, że cię widzę. W sumie, to nawet się niezbyt nie zmieniłeś z wyglądu. Z zachowania też najwyraźniej nie za bardzo. 

Maximilien poczuł, jak Camille uśmiecha się w jego ramię i sam również u siebie uśmiechu nie mógł powstrzymać. Po chwili ciszy odsunął się od niego, ten jednak szybko złapał jego dłonie w swoje i podekscytowany, prawie skacząc w miejscu, zaczął nawijać: 

\- Ale widzę, że zostałeś wybrany! Moje gratulacje, Maxime! Miałeś dobry pomysł, by startować z Arrasu! Sam próbowałem ze swojej Pikardii, ale... cóż, powiedzmy, że nie każdy podziela twoją sympatię do mnie - mrugnął do Maximliena. Robespierre pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. Jakże ja tęskniłem za tym dźwiękiem!, pomyślał Camille. 

\- Wielka szkoda w takim razie, że nie udało ci się dostać - odpowiedział Maxime. - A masz chociaż w planach zasiadać jako obserwator? 

\- Tak, miałem zaraz zresztą znaleźć sobie jakiś powóz... 

\- Możemy pojechać razem - przerwał mu Robespierre. - Znaczy, jeśli chciałbyś się udać do Wersalu wraz ze mną... 

W oczach Camille'a można było wręcz dostrzec błyskające iskierki radości. Ten dzień zdecydowanie już nie był dla niego ani trochę przygnębiający.

\- Z wielką przyjemnością.


End file.
